


Family

by PinkPaperStars



Series: IronWatts Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholic mention, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, IronWatts Week (RWBY), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: October 6th: Long distance / Wedding day"Arthur had always wanted a small wedding. He was born and raised in high Atlesian society, and hated the expectation that everything needed to be an event. He didn’t want a huge ceremony full of socialite families. He didn’t want a huge reception."
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Series: IronWatts Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955929
Kudos: 6





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> It has a happy-ish ending?

Arthur had always wanted a small wedding. He was born and raised in high Atlesian society, and hated the expectation that everything needed to be an  _ event. _ He didn’t want a huge ceremony full of socialite families. He didn’t want a huge reception, and to have to pick out tablecloths, centerpieces, flowers, and every little detail of every little thing. Even the thought of it made him hate the idea of getting married. 

Lucky for him, James also wasn’t a fan of the idea of a big wedding or making a big event out of the day. They both wanted a simple wedding, a few friends and family. They were getting married in the backyard of the Ironwood estate and having dinner and drinks there as well. It was going to be lovely. 

Except - 

“What do you mean you're not coming?”

“It’s not like it’s an event sweetie. What did you expect?” 

“I expect you to come to my wedding,” Arthur sighed into the phone. It sounded like she had already been drinking. But what did he expect? It was past noon already. 

“You’re father’s not going,” 

“Yes well, he did basically disown me when he found out I was engaged to James. But you-” 

“I don’t want to fight with your father, sweetie. I’m not coming,” He felt a tightness in his throat. It felt awful, He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself together. 

“But, your my mom,” His voice broke a bit, and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Good bye. I’ll talk to you later,” And the line went dead. Arthur closed his scroll and sat down on the end of the bed. He was supposed to be using the guest room to get ready. Not to be crying of the fact his parents weren’t coming to his wedding. 

He should have expected this. His parents had always been like this. Controlling and manipulative. His Father had always hated whatever Arthur had chosen to do for himself. Getting a bachelor's degree in engineering. Joining the military. Choosing surgery instead of family or internal medicine. Choosing general surgery for his focus. Being attracted to men. Marrying one, and a military man at that. 

He had hoped at least that his mother would come to his wedding. He was used to her drunken indifference, and since it wasn’t a big social event he should have expected her not to come. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up that at least one of his parents would come. 

It didn’t make it hurt less. 

He sat quietly for a few minutes, before picking up his scroll. He sent a message to James, before tossing his scroll back on the bed. He has his hands pressed to his face, wiping the tears from his face when James finally lets himself in. Likely having been slowed down by his mother, having a conversation about not seeing each other before the wedding.

Like they cared about tradition. 

“What’s wrong?” James asked sitting down beside Arthur on the bed. His hand came to Arthur’s back and rubbed against it. 

“My mom’s not coming. It’s not an event, so it’s not worth it to start a fight with father,” Arthur leaned onto James’ shoulder, wiping his tears away. 

“I’m sorry,” James kissed his temple softly. He wrapped his arm around Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him over to lean against his side. It was warm and comforting. In a way that one would expect from family, but Arthur had never had this kind of comfort from his family. Letting James give him that love and comfort had been hard at first. Growing up in his family, he knew to be wary of this kind of love and affection. Because there was always a catch with them. 

With James there was no catch. And that felt so good. 

James let him take his time. And cry for a while. Arthur was thankful for that. When he wiped his face once more and finally sat back up. James kissed him softly and held onto his face. “You alright?”

“Yes. I knew I shouldn’t have got my hopes up about this,” He sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” James wiped away the tears from Arthur’s eyes and lashes. “I can tell my mom I don’t want her to walk me down the aisle so you don’t-” 

“No. I don’t want you and Lydia to not have that moment, It’s important to both of you,” Arthur said and kissed James. “I’ll be okay. So have that moment,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Arthur smiled softly. 

“Okay. I’m going to go down and let them know. Take your time and come down when you’re ready okay?” James kissed him softly. He gave him a soft look before kissing again. He left Arthur alone in the room to take his time to get ready. 

Arthur took several minutes to calm down, and let the redness leave his eyes from crying for so long. He cleaned himself up, and washed up. He straightened out his shirt and suit jacket before heading down stairs. He ran into Willow, she was cleaning up Wiess’ hands from her snack in the kitchen. 

She offered to walk him down the aisle, more than familiar with Arthur’s family dynamic. And he said thank you but he was fine. And Wiess also offered to walk him down the aisle, which was precious and he gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. 

Watching James walk down the aisle with his mother made him smile. James was a bit of a momma’s boy. She was sweet and loving. Everything a mother should be. 

When it was Arthur’s turn, he was surprised when the former Lieutenant-General Ironwood, or Samuel as he knew his to be father in law, took his arm. Samuel was a stoic man, and it was easy to see where James got his looks from. The stern and quiet man leaned over a bit before they started to walk. 

“I’m sorry about your parents. But you’ll always have a family with us Arthur,” Arthur nodded softly, leaning his head a bit closer to his father in law.

“Thank you Samuel,” 

He could do this. He knew that family wasn’t always about blood. A family was something you could make for yourself. A family could be a few of his coworkers, a socialite from a famous family and her awful husband and her adorable daughters. 


End file.
